Which to choose
by Mr.OrangeBliss
Summary: Usually Brief is all for Panty, but what if a goth-like girl starts pulling his heart strings too? Will he be able to stay at Panty's side, or will he go for her sister?
1. The Walk Back

"Wait for me Panty!"

The blonde girl turned towards the direction the annoying voice was coming from, only to find Brief to falling after her and Stocking, "Geek boy, what do you want?"

"Do you think I could possible get a ride in See Through?" the boy asked nervously.

Panty glanced over to Stocking, and she smirked, "Why would we do that Geek Boy? You can walk!"

"Panty! Stocking!" Brief yelled after them as See Through drove away, leaving him behind once again.

Brief signed aloud, usually his walk home was a small one, but the area they were at then was a very larger distance. It possibly couldn't of helped that it was snowing too, but there was no way he was going to ask a ride from a stranger. As he trudged through the snow, he could distinctly hear See Through going away from him, and it angered him further more. "God! Panty can be so mean sometimes…" Brief grumbled.

"I know, but you get use to it I suppose," A mysterious voice replied back to Brief.

"Gah! W-W-W-Who's there!" Brief yelled back!

"Shut up Geek Boy, it's me Stocking. Panty kicked me out of See Through when I purposely passed up this 'hot' guy she could have gotten with. Naturally I wouldn't keep you company, but I suppose even geeks get lonely." Stocking replied nonchalance.

Brief was surprised at her willingness to walk home with him, but he wasn't going to complain about it. Stocking was nicer then her sister, not much prettier though. Stocking also scared him sometimes, with all he goth coloring and sugar intake. "T-T-Thanks, Stocking," Brief replied enthusiastically.

"Don't mention it. No seriously, don't" She replied back pulling a rich chocolate bar from inside her jacket and munched on it.

Brief nodded a quick nod, and they proceeded to walk through the cold weather in silence. They must of passed a good mile or so before Stocking began to speak, "Brief, why do you like Panty so much, even though she treats you bad?"

Brief looked at her nervous and surprised at her question, but answered truthfully, "Well, I guess it's how beautiful she is, it makes her look very classical and pretty…"

Stocking didn't glance once at Brief yet and finally did, her blue eyes staring at him, "And that is all? You love her because of beauty?"

"Oh! O-O-Of course not! I love her also because of her personality… sometimes. I know she can be really mean sometimes, but when she isn't it is fun to be around her, you know?" He replied hastily.

Stocking returned her gaze back in front of her and replied, "I see…" and returned to snacking on her chocolate bar.

The rest of the trip went uneventful, besides small talk between them. As they neared the church Brief quickly spoke up, "O-O-Oh, um, Stocking?"

Stocking glanced back at him, "Hmm?"

"Um… T-Two things. Thanks for walking with me," an annoyed look crossed her face, but she stayed silent, "And can you tell Panty I said 'hello'?"

"Sure, get lost," Stocking replied and walked through the doors of the church.

As Brief was walking away, he could hear the fighting already going on between the two sisters. He didn't think they should fight like that, but whenever he tried to get involved he would get hurt. "Like it's ever stopped me before," he mumbled.


	2. Annoying Pest

"Yo! Stocking you're going to get fat really fast if you go on eating like that!" yelled Panty at her.

Stocking simply glared at her. Panty never understood what chocolate could taste like, she would never understand the bliss. Panty would never be able to taste the deliousness of chocolate slidding down her throat, much better then the meat that was. "I've told you a thousand times, I don't gain weight."

"Yeah if you say so, but I'm pretty sure you're getting a few 'jelly rolls' in places you don't want them," Panty sniggered at Stocking.

As Stocking was ready to argue her point back, the door opened abruptly to reveal nothing. "Who's there? Better not be another fan that snuck in," Panty growled.

Stocking stood up and walked over to the doorway to peer out into the cold, winter weather. As she glanced around the white nothingness, she could swear she saw a patch of orange amidst it, but she couldn't be sure. She wanted to go and grab it, but more then likely, Panty would lock her outside and Stocking liked to stay warm.

She finally made a descion and walked outside, leaving behind one shoe. Whatever this thing was, was going to pay for making her walk outside barefooted, in the snow no less! As she neared the orange mush, she could hear Panty yell, "What are you doing? Why aren't you wearing both of your shoes? Stocking!"

She reached the mass only to find it be Brief, he was completely frozen until he was completely blue. She sighed and grabbed ahold of his hair and began to drag him back inside. "Geez, Geek Boy. Who knew you were so worthless you couldn't even get inside the door?" Stocking mumbled.

"I'm not worthless, I just got mauled…" came a shaky reply.

Stocking glanced down at his body, and in fact he was covered in cuts and bites. "Shut up, Brief."

She reached the door and threw Brief's limp body in, following after him. Panty looked at Brief's crumpled body and asked, "What's with the trash, Stocking?"

"It was dying in front of our door," she replied back.

Panty grimaced, kicked Brief in the side, and finally walked away mumbling, "I'm not taking care of it, so you take the trash out when it's done."

Stocking crouched down by Brief and began to poke his head with a straw, humming a small song. She wondered how long Brief would stay like that until he got up and went after Panty. "Stocking…" Brief mumbled.

"Hmm?" she hummed at his noise.

"Do… Do you think I have a chance with Panty? Even if it's just a little slice, do you think… Maybe I could…" He asked doubtfully.

Stocking wasn't quite sure what to say, but she didn't want to lie either. She decided on her answer at long last, "No."

She could almost feel Brief get smaller, more sadder almost. Stocking in herself almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "I see… Should I stop going for her? I should go for a better goal?" Brief asked.

"Yes", Stocking replied back, growing annoyed with this conversation already.

Brief smiled and said, "Thanks for telling my the truth, Stocking. I don't think I'm ready to give up Panty yet, but I can broaden my horizon now, I think."

Stocking stood up, brushing off the invisible dust on her skirt and replied, "Since you seem to be feeling better Geek Boy, you should get out. Now."

Brief sighed and pushed himself up and limped towards the door and glanced back, "You sure I'll be fine out there?"

She sighed. How could one boy be such a pain in the neck? She stomped over to him and handed him her most favorite stuff animal. The cat she always carried with her and yelled, "Here take this, Geek boy! It should protect you just fine, now get out!"

Brief was surprised she would give him her favorite stuff animal, but he took it willingly and stepped outside to hear, "Don't break it!" then the door slammed after him.

He couldn't think of what to say, for neither of the sisters ever showed him any kindness. He blushed a bit and began his walk home. He had completely forgotten why he came over again…


	3. Crash

"Gah! You guys should really drive slower! You might hit something- AHHH!" Brief tried to reason with the females along in the car.

"Shut up, Geek Boy!" Panty and Stocking said in unison.

Brief complied with their request, and simply stared horrified at the blur of buildings and people, a scream escaping here and there. They were speeding towards a party that was going on, and Panty demanded to be there, be the center attention. 'Oh, don't you know Panty? You're already the main attraction to me…' Brief thought at the time.

"Panty be careful, there is a hole coming up," Stocking told the other female nonchalant.

Panty snickered and replied, "What, has Geek Boy gotten to you? Hah! Don't worry, I won't hit it-" Panty was interrupted mid-line for just as she said it, she hit the hole and they fell in.

Brief coughed , getting the dust out of his lungs, he glanced around the wreckage. 'I tried to warn them, but no they had to go on at super speed almost' Brief thought disgruntled, 'they probably left me here, too!'

He glanced around the room, hoping to find Panty somewhere around him, but he couldn't find any sign. 'Panty probably left us and went to the party… But Panty isn't that heartless is she? No way…' Just as Brief thought this, he could hear a groan come from his right, and he glanced over at the sound. As he did so, he noticed something a hand sticking out from underneath a slab of metal, and he yelped. "Gah! I warned you guys!", he said and rushed over to the body.

He lifted the slab off the girl to find out it was Stocking, and not Panty- who he was hoping for. He noticed she wasn't moving much and he had to be a gentleman, and he reached down and grabbed a hold of her arm. He lifted her limp body up, and placed her arm around his neck and his on her waist to keep her up. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall, he began to walk towards an area with light.

"Where's Panty?" He heard Stocking ask him from next to him.

"I don't know. She wasn't at the wreckage, so I assume she is fine," Brief replied.

Stocking tried to push away from Brief, but she was unable to do so, and she demanded, "Let me go. I can't just leave Panty all alone, she is my sister."

"Trust me, she wasn't there. I checked every spot she could hide at," He replied.

"Well then let me go then! I'm not helpless, I can walk!"

"You sure?" Brief asked her, stopping to look at her.

"Y-Yeah!"

Brief complied with her wishes and let her go, as she stumbled forward a bit only to fall face first in the ground. Brief rushed over towards her and asked kindly, "You okay?"

Stocking grumbled something and then yelled at him, "Well don't just leave me here! Help me up… Please…"

Brief wasn't really listening to her last statement, but he lifted her back up and they continued with their trip out. As they neared the end, they could hear loud sounds, kind of like they were getting bombed on. Brief freaked a little and nervously asked, "Do we have to really go out? I-I mean, I'm cool with hanging out in a cave…"

"Move," Stocking commanded, and Brief could only comply with.

As they reached the opening, they saw it. Fireworks were going off in the sky, and being next to a lake did help with their view. Brief gasped a bit, and Stocking showed no emotion still, but she watched the lights. Red hues shined to the right as one firecracker went off, then right after a green one went. As the flares fell to the water, they almost looked like they were playing with the air, playing towards their demise.

"Wow… That's really pretty, right Stocking?" Brief asked suddenly.

She was silent for a bit before she responded, "Yeah…"

It was all quiet as they watched the fireworks go off in the sky, both of them still holding each other. Suddenly in the sky, a large TV appeared and on the screen showed Panty, getting it on with a man once again. Brief was disgusted at her how she acted, but he loved her too much to care, and Stocking never liked her sisters desire for sex anyways. Stocking sighed and said, "Let's head out, Geek Boy…"

Brief glanced at her, but noticed she seemed annoyed, but also a little sad. He didn't want to anger her further so he simply did as she asked and they moved on, back towards the church.


	4. Let the Games Begin 1?

"Will you join?"

"Why would we want to join your lame play? Besides, we won't even get famous from getting in it," Panty told the small ghost.

"Oh, please! I really need actors, and you three will be the best choices!" replied the ghost, grabbing onto Panty's arm.

Stocking couldn't say anything, for she just stared at the ghost in adoration. To her, he was like a little puppy she wanted to hold, so she would say yes to any of his requests, anyways. Panty ripped her arm away from the ghost and pointed her angel gun in his forehead and said, "Don't touch me. Will you leave us alone if we say yes?"

The ghost was shocked then his expression was filled with complete happiness, he twirled around in the air, then replied, "Oh! Yes, yes! I will never talk to you again if you do this one play for me!"

Panty sighed and replied, "I'm in then I guess. Stocking? Geek Boy?"

"I'm in if Panty's in…" replied Brief.

"Let's get to work then, I suppose?" Stocking announced.

The ghost glanced inbetween the two girls then said, "Since there is two of you, I need you to try out to see who will get the main role. The boy already gets the main role since he is the only boy."

"Of course, I will be the main character, because I'm always the center of attention!" Panty said, pushing Stocking behind her and out of view.

"That may be true, but it will help me to choose her character then," replied the ghost.

Stocking nodded quietly, and the ghost motioned to them to follow after them. Upon entering the theatre Panty, Stocking, and Brief headed to the stage and the ghost to a desk. Once they reached the areas, the ghost threw up scripts for them to read. "Now, begin! Male boy, please read with both of them. Start at paragraph 13, please… Blonde female first," directed the ghost.

Panty smirked then flipped to the page and looked at Brief then did the scene, "Ivan, all you ever want is to get in my pants, and I don't agree with that! I think you need to rethink your actions once again," she said, no emotion within the words.

"I never said I wanted to get into your pants, I just… Well, I love you so much I can't hold back," Brief said, gesturing about.

"… If this is true, then I demand that you show proof. Proof of your love to me," Panty said, again with no emotion.

Stocking sat next to the ghost as they watched the scene play out. She didn't want to critize her sister really, but her acting was simply horrendous. Their first movie was easier to do, because they acted naturally almost, but this was the total opposite of Panty, and she couldn't do it. "Cut!" yelled the director ghost.

Panty glanced over to the ghost as he began his talking, "You have no emotion what-so-ever when you're speaking. You need to show how you love him, how you feel betrayed! Let's give the other female a chance then."

Stocking glanced at Panty to notice she was frowning immensely. Not wanting to say anything, Stocking climbed up onto the stage next to Brief and listened, "Okay, lets have you guys read from paragraph 34? Male boy should be on the floor pretending to die, and I would prefer if the girl was cradling his head."

"Ivan… Ivan! Please…. Ivan… Don't… Don't die! I need you still! Remember your promise to me! Remember!" Stocking yelled, grabbing ahold of Brief's head and pulling it towards her chest.

"I… I can never forget… Never… Naomi…" Brief whispered, but loud enough for the director to hear.

Brief proceeded to go limp, like he died and he closed his eyes. Stocking on the otherhand continued the story, "Ivan? No… No…. NO!" she screamed and she laid her head on Brief's stomach to give a more dramatic effect.

Panty and the ghost stood awestruck in the stands. The ghost loved how Stocking acted and found a few things she could fix, but she was perfect. Panty on the other hand was amazed at her ability to act. Stocking always let Panty be the main character, so when she saw her in real action, it was amazing. "Bravo, Bravo! I do believe you deserve the main character role, female girl. Next time you should add in crying or something, it would look nice. Oh! What if we…. No, you're good this way…"

Stocking got off of Brief and looked down at the ghost giving her helpful hints, and looked at Panty. Panty was a mixture of anger, jealous feelings, and confusion. Stocking didn't have time to reject the main character position when she heard the director ghost announce, "Let the show go on!"


	5. Let the Games Begin 2?

"Again!" yelled the director ghost, "I know you can improve it Stocking! You are a great actor, if not the greatest."

Stocking wiped the sweat from her forehead and frowned at the director. He was starting to get on her nerves, and she personally thought she was doing a great job. She turned back towards Brief, who looked extremely nervous, for he knew how she acted when she was angry. "Fine! But this is the last time till I leave to get something to eat!" Stocking yelled.

She turned towards Brief and sighed, "Ivan, how long I've missed you," she pointed her chin downwards and looked at him with her eyes, pleading like. Her hands also were clasped together in front of her waist, "I thought you were dead, I thought…" she let a fake tear slip by.

"Naomi, I would never leave you," Brief pulled Stocking into a loose hug and looked down at her, "I could never leave you…"

This was the kissing scene, but Stocking could never bring herself to kiss Brief full on, it just wasn't right. 'Seriously, it's Geek Boy. I don't plan on kissing him anytime soon,' she thought to herself. As they leaned in for a kiss, she tilted her head to the side and kissed his cheek lightly. "Cut! I thought I told you a thousand times, on the lips not the cheek! Come on Stocking, get it together!" yelled the director.

Stocking growled and angrily replied back, "I'm taking my break now!" she stormed off.

"Director, sir… um… I think you should be patient with Stocking… I mean…" he said, and walked by the director, "She is doing this for you, plus she and her sister don't really like me. I guess it's pretty hard for her to kiss me, I mean, look at me!" he said sadly.

"Hush now, young man. I don't care if she can't or not, but she better get use to you. She has a chance to make it big in the cities, she better get use to kissing other people" the director replied.

"Yeah, but that's against her policy. She doesn't want to just kiss anyone; she wants it to be perfect moment, not a lame one."

Stocking walked back on the stage, Panty right behind her. "Stocking, I don't understand how you got the part, I mean look at you! You are totally not made for the part of the prissy girl, unlike me!"

Brief knew what was going on, and he grabbed onto the directors shoulder and pulled him down behind a chair and peeked over. He wanted to see what would happen, but he didn't want to get too involved with their fight, "I don't know what you're talking about Panty" replied Stocking.

"See here, you get the main character of the entire play, and I get the part of the jealous side-girl. That's not fair; I should be the one who is on stage almost all the time, not you!" Panty ranted.

"I didn't know you wanted to kiss Geek Boy so bad" Stocking replied, snickering a bit.

"Don't twist my actions, you little whore! Besides, I bet kissing Geek Boy couldn't be that bad," Brief blushed at her comment, "All he needs is a paper bag to cover his hideous face, and a new body!" Brief's blush dissipated fast.

"Perhaps. I wonder what's under all his hair, what if he has the most beautiful eyes in the world?" Stocking asked, looked off into the distance.

"Psh, yeah right! He's probably got zits everywhere!" she pointed at her face, crossed her eyes, and stuck out her tongue.

It was silent for a second before Stocking quickly replied; "Probably…" she drifted off.

Brief blushed at Stocking's comment, but again it quickly disappeared when Panty made it out worse than it was. He could hear them walk off, as he lifted his head out from behind the chairs, and frowned. He didn't want to show either of them his face, because he thought it was silly, but maybe for Stocking he would. He sighed at walked away, thinking more about the options he had.


	6. Let the Games Begin 3?

"Everyone get prepared for the show! Where's Stocking? There you are dear, hurry and put your costume on" the director ghost frantically said, bustling around.

Stocking hearing her name looked up from one of her favorite dessert, and glanced at her costume she was to wear. It was preppy dress, a pretty, little, light blue dress that puffed out at the end. Underneath her breast, on the dress, was silver bow which kissed the floor with its ends. A normal girl would have loved to be inside that type of dress, it being so gorgeous, but Stocking wasn't exactly normal either. 'Maybe if the colors were a darker shade, or something I would be wear it right away, but this is too much,' she thought.

Panty on the other hand stood close to Stocking, rambling on how she was going to steal the show, even though Stocking was the main character. It was true that Panty never really got over the fact that Stocking was the main character, but she figured she could easily divert the audience's eyes to her. "Stocking just imagine the applause I will get, because I'm such a wonderful actor. I can imagine the fans now, all of them crying and saying, 'That girl was able to portray the character of a fruit vendor seller, she might be mistaken for one. Think of what she can do other then act as a fruit vendor!' Isn't it glorious Stocking? Hey, once I become big I can fuck better looking guys, because they're not off limits now!"

Stocking rolled her eyes at Panty but didn't say anything to her. Instead she finished up her dessert and walked over to her dress. Stocking thought of how much she would be made fun of, but she couldn't simply walk away, especially not for this ghost. She sighed aloud and spoke in the middle of Panty's rant, "I need you to leave so I can get changed for my act."

Panty looked at her confused and replied, "Huh? Why? You usually don't care, and I don't either," Panty got a devious smile on her face, "Or is it that you have something you have to hide? Something you've been secretly hiding all this time, and I could of fu-"

Stocking interrupted Panty midsentence, "No! I just thought it would be nice for you to leave, but if you want to stay you can. Don't go assuming things that aren't true, bitch."

Panty's smile faded a bit, but it was still quite visible on her face. Stocking glared at Panty the entire time she stood in the room, until at last, Panty conceded defeat in their glaring wars and left the room. Stocking turned towards the dress and grimaced. 'I'll probably look bad in it since it isn't the normal thing I wear' she figured.

Finally deciding to stop wasting time, Stocking decided to put on her outfit. She slipped off her previous dress with ease, seeing as she puts it on and off so often, but the other one it was different. Reasoning is because she wasn't used to the dress, and she knew she was going to get something wrong. Her first time putting the dress on, she put it on backwards; the bottom of the dress at top and likewise. Second time she couldn't find the sleeves so she took it off, only to find that it had none and it was strapless. Third time was the charm, and she slipped on the dress and was prepared with a small problem; she couldn't tie the ribbon around her. She thought of asking Panty, but her result would probably be 'You wanted to wear the costume; you have to put it on yourself. Besides it's easy to put that type of thing on!' It would be embarrassing to go and ask the director, and her only other choice was to ask Brief, and frankly she didn't really want to. Deciding her fate, she choose Brief, for everyone else was out of the equation.

Stocking peeked out the door to make sure Panty had straggled off somewhere, probably going at it with a guy, before she set off. Every corner she came upon she checked to make sure no one was there and she hastily rushed to Brief's room. Reaching his room, she banged on his door loudly, hoping he would answer. Luckily he was and he opened the door, but Stocking was surprised. The man who opened the door wasn't Brief, instead it was a different guy. This guy had the same red hair as Brief, but instead of it being in his eyes, it was pushed out of the way. In fact, he was pretty cute if someone asked her about him, but she would probably lie. "Where's Geek boy" she said instead.

The boy got a confused face and replied, "What are you talking about Stocking? I'm right here."

X-x-X

Sorry, I'm just dragging this silly play on forever practically. For topgeartony, I hope I dragged out the paragraph's a bit more if that's what you were looking for, I hope. I took topgeartony's review very seriously, but I will for everyone's. Thank you also to purplesparkz02, and Miss Snicket McGidgette for their wonderfully nice reviews, too!


	7. Hot Sauce Troubles

"Hey Stocking, can you hand me the hot sauce?" Panty asked, pointing at the bottle.

Stocking began to reach for it before noticing it was covered with it's own fluid. By touching it, she would have to dirty her hands with the foul liquid, and Stocking didn't like spicy stuff at all. 'If only it was covered in chocolate syrup… Or that blueberry sauce from Geno's…' she thought smiling before returning to reality when she felt a chicken wing hit her head, "I said pass the damn hot sauce, bitch" Panty said.

Stocking frowned at her before replying, "Yeah, but I'll have to get it all over my hands, and I don't want to get my hands dirty…"

"Stop being a whore and pass the fucking sauce!" Panty yelled, glaring at Stocking.

"How about you stop being such a lazy bitch, and reach for it yourself?" Stocking yelled back, her patient running thin.

"Why? You're right next to it, so you grab it!" Panty yelled.

Stocking growled, but figured to end the fight. She picked up the bottle and chucked it at Panty's forehead, shattering the bottle. Watching as the hot sauce dripped down her face, Stocking laughed loudly saying between laughs, "There's your hot sauce!"

Panty fumed with anger, but didn't want to waste the wonderful sauce. Instead she picked up a chicken wing and stared at it for a bit before dipping it into the sauce on her face. Stocking stood away in disgust as Panty smiled after taking a bite. "Panty hot sauce is better than normal hot sauce. You should have some, Stocking" Panty said, thrusting a chicken wing covered in hot sauce in Stocking's face.

Stocking retreated from the horrendous object screeching back, "No! It's bad enough it's touched my hand, I wouldn't dare taste it again!"

With that, Stocking rushed off to the kitchen to wash off her hand. Panty was satisfied with herself for getting the last laugh, and finding a new flavor. As she dipped another chicken wing, Brief entered through the door and noticed Panty. "Panty? Why is there sauce on your face? Is that a new treatment you're doing?"

Panty looked over at him and replied, "Oh it's you… Nah, I just need some sauce. Did you know Panty hot sauce is better than normal sauce?"

"I figured it was, I mean I never tasted it, but everyone says it's good… Hey where's Stocking?" Brief said, fidgeting.

"Hah! Stocking's in the kitchen washing her hands because she got a little dapple on her. Man you should of saw her, she practically died!" Panty said, laughing all over again.

Brief didn't say anything in response, but instead went to look on Stocking. As he entered into the kitchen area he could hear a mumbled, "It will never wash out! It will never leave! I will forever be stained!" coming from the sink.

"Stocking?" Brief asked, venturing into the kitchen closer to her figure.

She turned with slowly, fury in her face. A normal man would have taken off running, and Brief did consider it, but this was serious matters. "Stocking, what's the matter?"

She glared over at him before turning back towards the sink to rinse her hands more replying, "Panty happened."

Brief walked over towards her, looking at her hands. She must have scrubbed her hands for a long period he figured, her hands and fingers were bright pink from scrubbing. Even then Stocking's scrubbing was intense, almost like she was trying to destroy the remainder of her hands. "What are you doing?"

Stocking growled but answered, "I touched the sauce that must not be touched. It will never come out…"

Brief grabbed her arm, making Stocking glare at him from stopping her from fixing her hand. Instead of getting a lecture on how that's unhealthy, Brief brought her hand towards his face and put a finger in his mouth. Stocking completely shocked by this movement, blushed uncontrollably. Brief didn't notice, but instead tried to find the taste of hot sauce, not finding it. Finished he removed it from his mouth and said, "I don't taste anything…"

Stocking stood motionless for a moment before shoving her hand under the water, her scrubbing increased. "Your tongue can't taste what an expert tongue like mine can" he head tilted away from his face so he couldn't see her blush.

Brief got a dishearten expression and sighed, "Alright then… I'll go see Panty…"

Once Brief left the room, Stocking stopped scrubbing and watched him leave before lifting her had from the water. She looked at the finger that was in his mouth curiously before blushing again and began to scrub again muttering, "Stupid Geek boy. Doesn't he know he isn't allowed to touch an angel like that…"

* * *

~Comments from me:

I needed to stop writing the play scene for a bit, I was getting out of character on them, and I really hate when I do that. I will finish the story eventually, but I'm just trying to figure out how to go about it. Also, thank you all for your wonderful comments, and I really didn't purposely live a cliffhanger on the Briefer's part, I just couldn't think. Thank you for your support, and do please bear with me. Reviews are always appreciated, no matter what!


	8. Outing at the Beach

'What if there was a land of only desserts? I would be swimming in cold, large pools of ice cream, or maybe sleeping on comfortable marshmallows with chocolate syrup nearby,' "Stocking…" 'Or I could be lounging on a gorgeous piece of raspberry pie that's floating down a stream of strawberry sauce,' "Stocking!" 'Perhaps Panty could visit, I'm certain no one could deny the beautiful sight that one would behold as the donuts engulfed the sky,' "STOCKING!"

Stocking popped out of her daydream to notice Panty glaring at her angrily carrying a bottle of sun tan lotion. Stocking acquired an annoyed look on her face and thought, 'Maybe Panty didn't need to visit my wonderland of…' "What is it Panty?"

Panty was content with being noticed finally and replied happily, "Let's go to the beach!"

Normally Stocking would have denied her request, but today she seemed willing, "Sure let me go get ready…"

Panty was surprised at Stocking for accepting so willingly, but Panty wasn't going to argue with her choice. She smiled happily and rushed into her room, coming back in a swimsuit. It was a pink tube top, practically stopping right at her nipples. Her bottom to go with her top was a pink thong, most likely two sizes too small for her.

When Stocking came back out, she wasn't surprised with Panty's new bikini; she knew Panty wanted to try out a new one anyways. Stocking was in a plan bikini, one with a skirt as the bottom and a normal tied bikini top. She sported her average light blue and white stripes, her stockings still on. Panty frowned at Stocking's bikini choice, and said, "Why must you always give us a bad look with your clothing choice?"

Frowning Stocking replied, "I don't want to look like a desperate whore like some people."

Panty growled at her, but if she pushed Stocking too much, she wouldn't go with her. Panty began to open the door, when a surprised Brief stood, ready to knock on the door. Brief noticing Panty's lack of clothing blushed deeply, and stuttered, "P-P-P-P-Panty what are you wearing?"

Panty grew frustrated with all of the dilemma's she was getting from going to the beach. "I'm wearing a bikini obviously, Geek Boy. Now if you do move, me and Stocking have a beach to go to."

Brief looked behind Panty for a glimpse of Stocking, and replied, "You're going to the beach?" he looked back at Panty, "May I go with?"

Panty shrugged and replied, "I don't care."

Brief got a plain expression on his face and nodded, waiting for Stocking. Panty pushed past Brief, whistling for See Through. With the whistle, a large pink SUV came barreling through the yard, stopping in front of Panty. "Hurry up Stocking! We don't have all day; I have some guys to attend to!"

Upon those words, Stocking came out, carrying a large cooler filled with desserts, mainly ice cream parfaits. Brief was surprised with her swimsuit choice, expecting her to wear a normal one-piece. Stocking noticed him staring and replied, "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Brief blushed at her comment and looked away replying, "Nope… I just… Never mind…"

Stocking shrugged and headed towards See Through and through the container in the back. As she climbed into the front sit she glanced over towards Brief and asked, "Are you coming with?"

Not expecting to be asked, Brief was delighted. He smiled and replied, "Really? I can ride in See Through? Thanks!"

He rushed over towards See through and climbed into the back next to the cooler. Panty noticing that everything was in that car, sped down the highway towards their favorite beach, NOT owned by the demon sisters.

Nearing the beach, Stocking glanced back at Brief, him smiling happily for no apparent reason, 'most likely because he is a freak…' she thought. As See Through came to a halting stop, and Stocking was thrown out, face slamming into the sand. Panty laughed hysterically at her sister's accident, and Brief climbed out of the SUV fast and rushed to her side. "You okay?"

Stocking growled and replied, "Fine…"

Panty climbed out of See Through and said in between laughs, "Man! You should have seen your face when you went flying! It was like all time stopped for you!"

Stocking pushed herself out of the sand and grumbled something unknown. She walked over to See Through and roughly grabbed the cooler out and dragged it behind her, following after Panty. Brief said nothing as he watched both of them get engulfed with men right away. Panty seemed to enjoy all of the attention, but Stocking didn't seem amused.

They set up their beach supplies close to the water, but not to close; the perfect distance some would say. As they sat down Stocking glanced around for Brief, finding him way away from them, "What are you doing?" she yelled at him.

The men favoring Stocking turned to glare at Brief, and he winched at them, but upon noticing Stocking he grew his strength. He walked through the giant crowd of men next to Stocking and sat down, replying, "I was a little busy…"

Stocking stared at him curiously before asking, "Can you hand me an ice cream bar?"

Brief nodded and dug through the cooler and handed it her one, noticing Panty on the far side. She was there for almost 5 minutes and she was already sexed up. Her group of men she had at the time most of been at least 5 or more, it was a miracle how she did all of them at once. Brief shuddered at the thought and looked out towards the ocean. "Madam Stocking, may I message your feet? I'm sure they are tired and need to be relaxed" one of Stocking's followers asked.

Stocking merely glanced at him and replied, "That would not be necessary, my feet feel fine, but thank you for the offer."

Just at those words the man blushed, and smiled. He turned to the other men and yelled triumph, "I talked to Stocking! I actually talked to her!"

Stocking rolled her eyes and heard Brief ask, "Why did you not accept his offer, Stocking? Wouldn't a foot message feel good though, even if your feet were alright?"

She stared at him in confusion then remembered her had no fan girls, "No. He was probably just a 'noob' trying to touch my feet, probably a foot fetish. You wouldn't understand how annoying it is, Brief, always surrounded by horny men. It gets annoying after some time" she explained.

"No it- Oh yes! No it doesn't!" Panty yelled hearing Stocking.

"Some of us don't sell off our bodies like extremely cheap whores either!" Stocking replied back.

No response came back to her, and Brief took his chance, "I can be sexy! I swear!"

Stocking tried to contain her laugh, but still had a giggle escape her lips. Brief was angered by her disbelief and pushed back his curly hair to show his blue eyes. Stocking stopped and stared in awe as she saw her nerdy friend turn into a 'sexy' man. He looked at her awestruck face and smiled, "See I told you I could be sexy" he messed his hair back up.

Stocking was silent for a moment before she asked, "Why do you keep your hair down then? Wouldn't you like to be surrounded by girls?"

"I want to be myself, and I don't want to be covered in girls. Sure it would be nice to have more girls than I usually do, but I don't want to play off as someone else. I want to be like you and Panty. Panty isn't afraid to be a totally whore like she is, and you're not afraid to be a Goth… I want to not be afraid to be a… a… well a geek" he replied looking away.

Stocking frowned at his response and replied, "I understand… Well then Brief, hand me another ice cream bar, I seem to finished my last one."

Brief nodded, and got her another one before noticing she used his name. He began to say "Stocking you sa-"

Stocking raised her hand to his mouth and ate her ice cream bar, whispering, "I have no choice but to say your name, given the circumstances."

* * *

~ Comments from me:

This is a actually a long story. Oh mercy me, I have never actually wrote one of these this long! I'm not very amazed, for I can write this long, but I'm surprised I actually took the time to finish it. Oh the wonders I might actually be able to do... Also, do bear with me! I'm trying very hard on the play scene but I'm getting frustrated with myself, but I'm closing towards the end I believe. Though it's taking me awhile, have another quick look at Briefer, again!

Lastly, I do believe this story will be ending soon, but not before the play is finished! I just have a feeling all of these events have combined together to get the ultimate ending. I will warn you a chapter before I end it, so all of you can be prepared for the last chapter... I don't know, but I just think it's time is coming... or something...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, wish I did though


	9. Let the Games Begin FINAL

"Ivan, I don't know if this is right… I mean, you're going to war and might not return, and I'm going away to America, to be free of it… I… I don't want something that will hurt me in the end…" Stocking said, trying to pull away from Brief.

Brief squeezed her shoulders lightly and replied, "Naomi, none of that stuff matters! All that matters is, does it feel right? Does it feel right when we embrace? Does it feel right when we share glances across the room? Does it?"

Stocking, shocked, stared into Brief's eyes. Silence engulfed the stage, along with the audience. It was a crucial part in the play, and Stocking nailed it. She went on, quietly, "Ivan… I… I…" she muttered, trying to give extra effect, "I do believe it is… right… It's like a… um, a… a butterfly! Yes, a butterfly! It feels like a butterfly is swooping and soaring in my stomach, its messes with my mind. Whenever I'm near you, or even think of you, I get jumbled…" She pulled away, turning her back on Brief, "I get nervous when I hear your name, or when you embrace me, I can smell your scent… Everything that reminds me of you, it just jumbles me!"

Brief smiled happily at the back of Stocking, "Then it is love, my darling" He grasped her shoulder and turned her around, and leaned down towards her. Stocking looked into his face, and prepared for the kiss. This scene was apparently the most romantic scene in the play, and if Stocking rejected Brief for this scene, apparently from the director, the play was ruined.

As Brief neared her lips, Stocking shivered. She couldn't quite explain why, but perhaps because of the effects of being thrown into Brief's radiance for so long, he actually started to look… good. Or it could be because she didn't want to have her lips, collide with his lips, either way she was shivering. Stocking stared into Brief's face, his eyes closed, preparing for a kiss. Stocking knew it was up to her to fulfill the rest of the scene, in fact, it was in the script were 'Ivan' stopped before their lips touched and began to pull away, but 'Naomi' finished the connection.

The scene played out, Brief pulled away, opening his emerald eyes, expecting Stocking to act. She gulped a glob of spit that got caught into her throat, blushed and muttered, and projected herself forward, her lips colliding with Brief. As they slammed together, Stocking was a little 'too excited' to get the kiss over with, because as soon as their lips touched with such an extreme force, Brief wobbled a bit on the elevated platform they stood upon, and they fell down, towards the hard stage floor.

Their lips retracted soon as they felt the air rush past them, and Brief looked behind Stocking. How it all played out was, somehow Stocking got in front of him and was about to slam into the floor, Brief on top of her. Brief wouldn't allow that though, he quickly switched their spots, her on to him, and him on the bottom to cushion her fall, and slammed into the floor. Stocking expecting the impact, cringed as she heard the hard wood, but felt no pain. She opened her eyes to see she was sitting on top of Brief, she blushed and pulled away. "Ouch…" Brief muttered underneath her.

As Stocking began to ask Brief if he was okay, she remembered they were in a play, and hopefully the crowd might think it was on purpose, maybe. "Ivan! Are… Are you okay? Oh goodness, what happened…? I'm… I'm so sorry!" tears trickling from her eyes.

Brief looked at her curiously then caught on, "It's fine Naomi. I know you did not do this on purpose; such a beautiful and kind woman such as yourself couldn't pull of such a stunt anyways… If anything, I'm sort of glad you did. I know what it feels like to be cuddled with your love, and look into her eyes, from below" he smiled.

Stocking smiled back, blushing. Big red curtains fell over the scene, showing it was the end. Stocking climbed off of Brief and offered him a hand, a faked angry look on her face along with a blush. He smiled and took the offer and stood next to her. "You did good, Stocking!" he said, messing his hair back up.

When Brief's hair was back to normal, Stocking looked back at him and replied nonchalant, "Always…"

Brief smiled a sad smile, and began to walk off stage, "You also did a good job too…" he heard come from behind him. He glanced back towards her, but she wouldn't look at him. He took the compliment with no problem, and left to the dressing room. Stocking glanced to see if he was gone and proceeded after, towards her dressing room.

* * *

I'm very sorry for such a long wait, I had some technical difficulties at my house, but it's all good! Also, this is the last chapter of play, and if some of you might be wondering: Yes, sadly the play did go on as planned, no upsets, no nothing. I would of thrown more into the play, but I've already dragged this annoying play out long enough, so might as well wrap it up. I mean seriously, I've made like... what? 3 stories in the middle of the play? I think I should end it before it becomes a prolonged story...

I would like to thank you all for leaving such great comments! I always want to reply back to them, because I feel obliged to do so, but I always think, maybe I can give them all a big thanks in my story... Anyways, they're always great to receive and I love getting them!


	10. Traveling Through Anger

Panty washed the white, sticky subsistence out of her hair, grimacing. The man that left her with that nasty, little gift- had gotten up and left after he was done. Sure Panty did it all the time, but no one ever did it to her! That was her gig! Panty finished her sad chore and walked out into the living room. The TV was on medium blast with Stocking and Brief sitting next to each other for an odd reason. _That's so weird, I've never seen Stocking and Geekboy sitting by each other so nicely... How strange_. "Okay, lovebirds!" Panty said, ignoring her premonition and jumped into the middle of them, "What are we watching? I hope it's a good movie, preferable with some action or sex!"

Nothing was said as Brief turned away with a blush on his face and Stocking stared at the TV ahead without a single change in expression. Panty frowned at their reactions and stated, This is just awkward. "What is wrong with both of you, you're acting like babies!" she still received no response so she turned to Brief, "Eh, Geek boy, why are you here? Did that weird preacher let you in? Since you're already in here, why not head back to my room and...?" She asked, pushing herself onto his arm.

Brief looked at her frightened and replied, "P-P-P-Panty! I would usually would be thrilled b-b-by your offering, b-but I'm not in the mood for your a-a-a-advances... A good movie is on" stammering.

Panty stared at him dumbfounded. Did she just get stood up? And by Geek boy? _Ah, HELL no, _Panty's holding an all to clear grimace. She stood abruptly and strutted over to the Television set, and flicked it off. Nothing was said for a few mintues before a quiet, low, demonic voice erupted from Stocking, "Why would you turn that off, bitch?"

Pleased with herself, Panty replied, "Aren't I enough entertainment for you ,darling Stocking? What about you Brief?" she pulled a little on her V-neck shirt to reveal her bra.

Stocking stared at her with a blank expression, completely bored already with Panty. Brief shook and looked away, a blush on his face, muttering something along the lines of Panty's name. This could not of been further then what Panty wanted, "What's up with both of you? Stocking, you should be over here telling me to stop being such a dumb slut! And Brief, you should be over there drooling your heart out over my drop-dead gorgeous body!" she huffed.

Nothing was said. Suddenly a loud ring filled the room, followed by Garterbelt who shouted, "Another demon has appeared. You know what to do... Why not stay with me, Brief? I'm sure you'll enjoy your time with me."

Brief gave a horrified look at Garterbelt and replied, "I-I was hoping th-th-that perhaps I could go with Stocking, and Panty..."

Neither of the girls gave Brief a look, but simple stared at each other disgruntled. Finally, Panty, with a sly smile said, "Sure Brief! You can come along! In fact, why don't you and Stocking sit in the back together so you can think of your mistake?"

"You can't stop me from sitting in the front! You don't even have another person to sit by you." Stocking hissed back, infuriated at her sisters comment.

"Yeah I do. I have Chuck."

Silence engulfed the room, not even the ever so loud Garterbelt said a word as he stood by the door. Brief only wished he hadn't asked to go with, knowing that it was going to be a long ride to the escaped demon.

* * *

**Oh geez guys, really sorry about the late, late, LATE, update. I don't even know what came over me. I should be apologizing fruitfully right now, but I don't think I can find the words to explain how embarrassed I am about this hole incident.**

**But I can give you a promise! I will try to make it my goal- GOAL; to update every Monday, and maybe Friday- Just for you!**

**I also want to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, it's what keeps me going on writing this story so diligently. Kidding, I'd keep it going anyways, just in case I DO get discovered eventually.**


	11. Refreshing Breeze

Panty smiled gleefully in success. She couldn't believe her skill nor how she had gotten her way so easily. Maybe it was because she didn't know about how much respect her sister held for her, or how much Brief worshiped the floor she walked, but she wasn't going to spit in a willing face, usually. Maybe if she pushed her luck a bit more, she could get more reactions out of them, like a fight or a complete hatred for the other. This was all too much fun.

Driving in a generally erratic way which was known from Panty, she took small glances towards the two traitors in the back and smiled, not even concerned about the road ahead. And each time Panty looked back, she couldn't help but want to stare in delight at the wondrous scene playing behind her. Both Brief and Stocking sat far away from each other, looking out the window; both a whimsical expression on their face. They looked forlorn, a bit embarrassed too, and this was too much. Panty wanted to laugh triumphantly; to rub Stocking's face into the dust as she and Brief danced over her; to slam on the brakes for an abrupt surprise. And as much as she wanted to do all of these, she held it in, waiting for her more devious plots to play out later.

This new awkward scene was a game for Panty, and it would be nothing more than a game. She knew something was up, and her immediate conclusion was that Stocking was in love. And as adorable as that sounded, it still disgusted her; made her want to show Stocking the error of her simpleton ways. Love wasn't something angels held for mere mortals. Maybe infatuation or a moment of weakness, but never such an engulfing feeling as love. But of course, she didn't know and wouldn't know of such a feeling as love, because it didn't make sense to her. Why fall in love with one person when you can have as many as you want? Once you're all done with that one person and they are done with you, move on. There is no such thing as love, and for Panty, she figured there never will be. And Panty loved it. Without anything to tie her down to this pathetic world, Panty was able to do what she liked and what she pleased, and what was better than that? Love was simply a chain to hold down the weaker of the nation and allow the stronger half, the Panty half, to fly away in a blazing victory. So she figured.

But Panty didn't hate her sister, it was more like a mere love-hate relationship. Times they egged each others nerves, others they were always together. But there was a reason why it was a love-hate relationship. And Panty was the hate. Panty relished in the sight of seeing her sister's face adorned with a scowl, or hearing a lecture attempt thrown towards her. It made her laugh each time Stocking tried to reform her, or to teach Panty some sense because Panty knew it would never work. And what a better way then teach her sister that Panty would never change then taking her man? It sounded mean, even cruel, but it was so devilishly tantalizing, how could she possibly resist?

Reaching the scene of the crime, Panty jumped out of the front, already whipping off her undergarments, prepared for lecherous scum to jump out at her. Stocking, however, slipped out of the car and brushed off crumbs from her dress and slowly pulled a stocking from her thigh. Of course, lastly, following close behind Stocking, Brief shakily stepped out of the car, thinking of how he made the wrong decision in coming with, yet seemingly enraptured at Stocking's slow strip.

Panty grimaced at this disgusting sight, but quickly smiled coyly. Walking around Panty walked towards Brief and smiled brighter as if she was actually happy in seeing him, and saddled her waist up next to him, "So... You gonna' help us or what? I mean, you don't have to. I could always go for a nice after-battle sex... "

Brief glanced towards Panty and blushed a beat red and mumbled something too quiet for anyone to hear, but this was a perfect opportunity. Panty leaned in closer, closer, closer until she was against Brief's chest and whispered, "What was that?"

Shaking a bit out of complete ecstasy, Brief repeated his mumble, this time his stutter more prominent then before, "A-Ah, w-w-well yo-ou see... Um, we-ll... I-I... P-P-P-Pan-n-n-t-t-y..." but before Brief could finish his sentence, Stocking whipped off her stocking and formed her trusty sword and yelped loudly at the two cuddling figures, "Get it over with, we have work to do..."

Panty smirked victoriously, hearing the irritated sound in Stocking's voice was too much, like stealing a young man's virginity. Panty moaned a quiet disapproval and leaned in closer into Brief, "Can't you handle this one, Stocking? Me and Brief want to spend some time," and with a short pause and a flick of an eyelash at Brief, Panty continued, "alone"

Stocking looked back and glared at Brief, but quickly at Panty, "You're joking. Alone?"

"Well, me and Brief never get time alone with you around, and I think it is time we start to bond. Besides you can handle an itty bitty monster can't you? Been eating too many cakes have you? Getting a little fat, huh?" Panty mocked, reminding Stocking of her past incident with cakes and demons.

Flaring up in anger, Stocking stormed off, slashing at anything that got in her way. And all Panty could do was chuckle to herself and wrap a comforting arm around Brief's neck. Who was to stop her now? "Um... P-Panty..."

Surprised, Panty looked at Brief, his voice interrupting her train of thought. She scowled at him and pushed him away, "What do you want, Geek boy?"

Brief glanced around nervously and twiddled his thumbs together, appearing as defenseless as a mouse, "Um, well... You should really help your sister... Having a family is a great thing, and you guys should be more closer together... Really... I would help, but... Um... Well... You should just go and help... No one is as good as you are in fighting, and I think she would like you there... Plus, I will always be there to help you, I promise... I would never let you fall..." and as he said more, the more quiet he got.

What is this she is hearing? Brief sticking up for Stocking! Really? Panty stared in shock at Brief, completely surprised at his attempt in getting her, Panty, to change. How silly. And with a sick laugh, she turned from Brief and began to follow after her sister, yelling behind her, "I really don't understand why we keep you around, you are nothing more than a used up condom," but she was glad she had turned to follow after Stocking. She didn't want Brief to see her blush. That betraying blush that admitted that she was happy. Happy that someone cared about her, Panty.


	12. Sugar Cookies, Everywhere

As Brief trotted past store on store, all he could think about was Panty. Panty had always been the one, no matter what. Albeit in a mean and contemptuous way, but she had always been the one. And whenever Brief saw her, or any man at that, he understood why she was an angel, for only someone as beautiful as she could ever be considered an angel. True, she may be crude and completely lustful, but how could you deny she had good in her? That is what made it all worth it; digging past the grime and working hard to reveal the jewel that was hidden beneath it.

And just the thought of how her beauty lite up a room brought a smile to Brief's face. Who else could do such an amazing task? Being there to bring a smile, but not really being there? Took true talent, and Panty had that. And although Brief tried so hard to have his feelings accepted and known, what did he receive in return? Nothing. Nothing but a laugh in his face and sometimes a punch to the stomach, and neither of those seemed too pleasant. But what was he to do? He couldn't force Panty to love him, and no one could force Panty to do anything she didn't want to do. So his hopes were up in the air.

Passing a bakery, Brief stopped shortly. Sweets glorified the glass window with powder tops and jelly-fillings. Cakes covered in icing beckoned for the street wanders to enter and take a bite; cookies threw eyes to any unprepared passerby to come and taste it's delicious body; pies spread out, filling the air with their sweet and succulent smell that no one could resist. And Brief couldn't. Pushing open the door, a small chime alerted the owner that someone had taken a step into this decadent dreamland and was prepared to buy. But what to buy? Brief wasn't much for sweets, but maybe he would buy something for Panty. She liked sweets the last time he remembered and that was yesterday. But the cakes were so costly, buying cake slices were a no and the pies weren't all that attractive, regardless of how great they smelled. Maybe he would settle for a small bag of cookies, sugar cookies for all he cared.

Nearing the counter, Brief dug out his wallet and nervously spoke towards the cashier, "Um, one bag of sugar cookies, please..."

The cashier looked at him and smiled, whipping out a small pink bag, hearts covering the outside, "That'll be 7.50!" the cashier said happily, her pink bouncy hair flouncing with each syllable.

Brief handed her 8 and grabbed the cookies, leaving without the change. Why did he need change anyways? It wasn't that big of a deal or anything to worry about. Change wasn't something new and never really needed. Who needed change? And with a nervous step, Brief quickened his pace, hoping to see the church that always brightened his day.

Upon reaching the church, Brief puffed loudly and smiled. Pocketing his cookies, Brief walked up to the door and knocked curtly, hopping someone would open for him. What usually happened was Brief stood outside the door for a good hour before someone decided to let him in, but today was not going to be usual. As soon as he knocked, a shuffle was heard from behind the door and Stocking appeared in place of the door. She gave a quick glance over of Brief and stepped away to allow him in, "Brief." she said shortly.

And smiling towards her, Brief entered, "T-Thanks S-tocking!"

Stocking quickly closed the door and returned to the couch, pulling up a piece of pudding towards her mouth and taking small bites to savor the flavor. Brief, not exactly knowing what to do, sat down next to her and stared at the wall, avoiding making contact with Stocking. For some reason, the thought of touching Stocking made Brief queasy and tingly. And something told him that those feelings were wrong and feeding them would only make things worse, so he listened to his unconscious urge.

But sitting in silence was something that Brief wasn't used to, and to strike up conversation, he quickly mumbled something under his breath, but quickly took it back. Although he knew it was common for himself to just be quiet and murmur when not being watched, for some other reason, he felt it rude to not talk to Stocking. And what gentlemen was rude? "So... Stocking... Um... Do you k-know wh-here Panty is?" Brief attempted.

Stocking glanced over and looked over his appearance. But nothing was different. "Why do you ask?"

Looking around nervously, Brief glanced towards her in a short but shy smile, "Well, I was just wondering... I got her a gift..." and he quickly dug out the cookies from his pocket.

Then it hit him. Panty doesn't like sweets. Stocking does. Why did he buy sweets when he knew Panty didn't like them? And with this realization, he slapped his hand on his forehead, "I messed up... Again..."

Stocking held in a chuckle and examined the bag closer. Inside were small dainty cookies, all in different shapes and all calling her name. But how could she take advantage of Brief's blunder? Wait, how couldn't she? It wasn't her fault that Brief didn't know how to woo Panty, and as far as she cared, Panty didn't deserve Brief anyways. Brief needed someone who was kind and would accept his gifts, regardless if they didn't like it; someone sensitive yet still strong to ignore his small blunders; someone who would be able to understand his situation, yet still think more of him; someone like that. And Panty was not that.

"That is unfortunate. But since you have leftovers, may I have them instead?" and getting closer, Stocking reached for the bag.

But these are for Panty, and Brief didn't want to give them to Stocking. He bought them for Panty so she should at least get the chance to see if she wants them or not. So not wanting to hurt Stocking's feelings, he pulled the bag over his head, moving them out of Stocking's reach. Stocking, disappointed and slightly annoyed, reach for them further, "What? I must of thought they were closer. Hold on, I'll get them" and she scooted nearer to Brief.

But each time she reached for them, the further Brief moved them out of her reach. And as funny as it sounded, Stocking was flaming in anger and getting fed up. She looked at Brief who smiled shyly and shrugged his shoulders and pulled the bag further way. Stocking had enough, pushing away, she returned to her seat on the opposite end of the couch and cuddled her legs. Why did he want Panty anyways? She was a complete whore-of-an-angel and didn't care about feelings, especially not Briefs'. And hadn't he found out that she would never accept him? How could he not get that through his thick skull of his? Stepping up suddenly, and glared over at Brief, "I don't get it... I don't understand how you can keep running back to that slut all the time even as she throws your feelings on the ground..."

"Stocking... I lo-" Brief started but was quickly interrupted by Stocking in a mad fury, "Shut up! All you care about is her! I can't see how you can go back time after time and get stomped on! Is that what you like? Being treated like trash?" tears started to well up in Stocking's eyes, but she wouldn't dare let them fall.

Silence invaded the room and Stocking looked away, her shoulders shaking in anger. Finally she started to head to her room, but before she did, she turned back towards Brief and said calmly, "Panty is up in her room being a harlot. You can go, but she is already with two other guys," and she took a step up to her room and stopped, "You're pathetic..." and finished her tantrum.

Brief stared at her disappearing figure and slowly turned back to look at the bag. What didn't make sense was how Stocking was acting. Wasn't she the more cool-headed of the sisters? What caused this reaction? And all he could do was stare at the bag of cookies in confusion.

* * *

Yeah... I might have died. But hey, look! I'm back! Actually, my school decides to have all finals on different weeks, so I have to study for a different final each week. Plus I had tests to handle for my college, which wasn't that major but it was important...

Yeah, yeah I get it. Excuses. Don't worry, I actually have three more chapters for this and have decided to withhold them from you, for now... Got to start to space these out until I finish, then I might dump them all on you. Just kidding. But seriously, you guys don't have to worry about updates that have a huge gaps in between them.

I know for a fact, you guys are going to love these next few chapters. I enjoy them... But... Well, whatever: R&R


	13. Fight in the Park

Panty yawned and flipped through the TV faster, her other hand scratching her stomach. There was nothing on and no one to do, and what else was there to do?

Shifting to get more comfortable, Panty stared listlessly at the screen. Olympics... "Tron"... Nothing exciting or important. Panty growled and shifted once more, laying onto her back with her head propped up on her hand. Where was everyone?

Last time Panty had seen Stocking, she had been storming up the stairway to her room. And, plus, on seeing her, Stocking had glared and pushed Panty out of the way, her anger seeming to increase at the sight of Panty. But ignoring her, Panty walked into the living room, only to find a distressed Brief on the couch. What the hell happened while she was away? When Brief had saw Panty, he blushed and offered up some sugar cookies, and like hell she'd eat those. After Panty knocked Brief's sugar cookies to the ground, he got up and walked out the door; didn't stomp, didn't run- walked. It was so fucking weird... He didn't even say anything- he just left.

Panty might have felt a bit bad... Maybe... But she picked the cookies back up and took them to Stocking and Stocking flipped her shit. Panty didn't even know what the fuck she did, but Stocking went ape; throwing shit and cursing like a sailor- Panty seriously thought she was going to fucking kill Chuck with how she pulled and strangled him.

But that was the last Panty saw those two for weeks. She figured Stocking was locked up in her room, but when she went and checked, Stocking wasn't there. But hey, could she complain? With Stocking's disappearence, Panty had at least 10 guys entering and leaving the house like an assembly line. It was fucking awesome. But still, was that all she wanted?

Panty sighed and flipped off the TV and left the house. It really wasn't that interesting there anyways, especially since it was empty.

Walking along the sidewalk, Panty stared about. Nothing was really catching her eye, not even guys, and that meant something was wrong. But ignoring it, she turnd a corner and glanced around. Nothing. "Hey there, sweetie. Need a ride?" a car rolled up next to Panty and a lecherous man popped his head out.

She almost considered it, figuring that there wasn't anything else she was going to do, but she shook her head, "Nah. Not in the mood. Try again in 10 minutes" she said nonchalantly.

The man growled but pulled away, leaving Panty to contiune her walk. Every corner she passed, she considered staying there and trying to hook up with someone, but something was telling her not to- keep walking. So she did. After her uneventful walk, she came to a park and see shrugged and entered, not really caring where she went. What's the worse that could happen?

The park was clean and very well-kept, especially for being in such a crappy city. The grass was green; a few families were playing; a clean fountain; the works. Panty walked along the cement path, glancing at the trees or passerbyers. Why was today so boring? Usually she could find something to do, but today had been the worst. Nothing had popped out to her, and she had been walking for at least an hour. Actually it was more around 15 minutes, but Panty wanted to complain.

A loud crowd gathered further on in her path, small whispers and gasps coming out. What could this be? And Panty pushed people out of the way to get to the front and get a good view. Oh, just a fight. As Panty was about to turn away, she caught the signs of orange hair and looked closer. Oh, a fight with Brief in it. Watching, she saw as Brief took punch after punch from a blonde man, his fist becoming bloody from Brief's face. Panty grimaced and almost considered to leave, because really, Brief wasn't her problem. But she didn't and she walked towards the blonde man and pushed him off, looking down at Brief with a glare, "Really? Can't even fight your own fights? Pathetic..."

At being pushed off, the blonde man glared at Panty and jumped back to his feet and snarled, "Hey, bitch! This is between me and that dweeb!"

Panty smirked and slowly turned towards the man, "The fuck you call me?"

"You heard me bit-" but before the man could finish, Panty had her underwear off and transformed and shoved into his mouth.

She sighed and looked at her fingernails, a bored expression on her face, "What to do, what to do? I could shoot you, but that'd be a waste of a bullet. I could strip you, but I don't think I would want to touch you either. What to do?" She looked back at Brief who had gotten to his feet, "Oi, Geek Boy. What should I do with this?"

He flushed and he took a step forward, "Ah, Panty... You should let him go... I mean, it was my fault, I guess."

She frowned and took her gun out of the man's mouth and stormed over towards Brief, "What do you mean let him go? What, can't handle a little violence?"

"It's not that, it's just it's not really worth it..."

Panty rolled her eyes and looked back at the frightened man with a scowl. She tsked, "Get out of her."

The man scurried to his feet and ran off, not even stopping to look back. And following his quick retreat, the group of people slowly left. Panty turned back towards Brief and frowned, "The fuck was with that anyways?"

He blushed, "Ah, well... I have a delievry service and I got his package wrong. I had left before I could change it and he was really pissed. It was my fault."

Panty stared for a moment and started back down the path, "You really should defend yourself. What would you do if they killed you?"

Watching her leave, Brief quickly ran up to walk with her, "I suppose I would die."

Panty turned at glare, "That's not what I meant, dumbass!"

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Panty stared at him for a moment before walking faster, "Better get yourself to a facet to clean off that face."

Being reminded, Brief touched his face gingerly and nodded to himself. As he started to walk away, he looked back at Panty and yelled out to her, "Thank you! I don't know what I would do without you! I hope you'll be there to save me again," and he walked away.

Panty shook her head and sighed, but a small smile crept across her face, "Always the worthless, Geek Boy."

* * *

Oh, hello again. I should quickly mention about how I enjoy all of your reviews, and I love to read what you guys think. Makes me happy that people are reading. Also, sorry for the break. No excuse, just forgot. R&R


	14. Going Out

Stocking glanced over at Panty, sipping her orange smoothie a bit, slowly sucking the sweet flavor. They sat in a dinner, Brief next to Panty blushing wildly, Stocking on the other side, an indifferent expression on her face. "T-Thanks for inviting me out, Panty! And... Stocking." Brief stuttered looking at her.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to be left alone waiting here; if I have friends, might as well enjoy myself while I wait…" Panty replied, flipping her well maintained hair.

Stocking sipped her smoothie, the silence and awkward air falling over the group. Panty looked down at her red dress and raised it a bit higher, exposing her thigh a bit more and securing it. And as the silence filled, Brief could swear he was sweating like crazy, 'True, Stocking had said not to get involved with Panty anymore, but… But Panty's giving me a chance to prove myself! I have to seize it, plus… I'm still unsure if I'm ready…' Brief frowned at the thoughts that floated through his head.

Stocking on the other hand sat quietly, slightly annoyed but not wanting to expose anything, 'What is this? I tell him to leave Panty because it's a hopeless cause, but does he listen? No. What a waste of my time…' she looked away, sighing loudly and looking out over the crowd.

Panty perked up as she stared out the window, spying outside, "I think my MAN is here! I'm so excited, he said he was going to introduce me to some 'important' people and shit! I'm so getting some tonight!" she started to quiver in excitement partically.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Brief said, looking away, not wanting to meet her eyes..

Panty looked at him surprised, but sneered and turned her head. Stocking also stared at him, in dismay and disappointment. "Of course this is what I want! I'm almost down with my goal, how could I not want this! God damn, dude! You're such a lame person, Geek Boy!" Panty replied, pushing him out of the way as she went to greet her guest.

Brief grimaced at the results and sighed. He felt like he needed to cry; he wanted to cry, but wouldn't allow it. "I told you not to go after her. I knew you were going to get hurt…" he heard Stocking's voice come from the other side.

"I know… I believed you, but I wanted to have at least one more shot… I thought maybe I could at least attempt one more time… Guess not…" he chuckled at himself, a ploy to forget about his pain. Stocking shook her head and looked after Panty's fleeing figure.

And as Brief tried to hold back his tears with pure force, it failed him as he felt the cold, wet tears slide down his face to land on the counter top. Stocking stared at him, indifferent to the emotions, "I'm so stupid… I could of choosen ANY girl in the entire world, but the one I choose happen to be an angel… What my luck…" he muttered, his voice chocking up.

"Have a sip" Stocking said, placing her orange smoothie infront of him, "I understand how you feel. You fell in love with one, but they didn't return your feelings. Your choice wasn't easy either, Brief. It's unfornate how you always pick the wrong choice…" she said quietly.

Brief glanced up at her, and she got up and left the building, her eyes downcast. He stayed, staring at the table, but wipping his tears away. He lost Panty in one stroke and didn't understand why Stocking was so sad either. It didn't make sense. Was it something he said? He sighed and got up to leave, not wanting to finish Stocking's smoothie. As he exited the booth, he looked up and there she was. Panty rubbed the back of her neck and looked away, a frown on her face. Brief stared at her in surprise, but didn't say anything. She stepped forward and grabbed Brief's hand, and he decided to speak, "What happen? Why are you back?"

She sneered but she didn't let go of Brief's hand, "Does it matter? Do you want me to go back out?"

Brief quickly shook his head and and blushed, "No! I just... I figured you wouldn't come back... You seemed to be very intent on leaving.

She let go of Brief's hands and sat down in the booth, glaring down at her hands. Brief quickly took a seat across from her and looked at her confused. What was this all about? It was silent for a bit, " I got stood up," Panty said, looking anyway with an annoyed sneer.

Brief looked up surprised but didn't say anything. He stared at her with a sad smile but she contiuned to speak, "I went over to where we were suppose to meet, but no one. I mean, I could have waited, but why the fuck should I have to wait? I was invited there, so I'm not going to fucking wait!" she noticed the smoothie and took it from Brief and took a sip before continuing, "That guy I thought was here for me? Fuck that, wasn't even close. Just some random dude with some fucking rejects..."

Silence. Brief shifted and smiled, "Well, I'm here. Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

Panty's head snapped over to look at Brief with a small blush on it, but she quickly frowned, "Why would I want to go anywhere with you, Geek Boy? Why would I want you as sloppy seconds? Are you retarded?" Panty stopped talking to look away, but replied back quietly, " Where would you take me anyways?"

"Where ever you want."

Panty bite her lip but replied back, "This better be worth my time, Brief," and she got up, taking Brief along with her.


	15. Confessing More or Less

Brief walked up to the church and knocked quietly on the door. He heard the noise travel through the wood and enter the empty room and travel down the halls. Only a little wait and everyone in the church would hear that small noise, regardless of how quiet the room. This door was literally the gateway into a new universe and whenever he came, he was always excited.

The door opened and Stocking stared out, her robe wrapped around her body. Noticing Brief, she opened the door wider to let him in and he quickly scurried into the warm confines of the church, "Thanks, Stocking..." he quickly muttered.

Stocking nodded, closing the door after him and walked next to Brief, "What brings you here, Brief?"

"Just a visit..." Brief replied, smiling at her.

Stocking blushed and looked away, but didn't say anything afterwards. Brief walked to the living room and took a seat on the couch. Stocking looked over at the lazing Brief, "Would you like some tea?"

Brief looked up at Stocking and smiled again, replying back happily, "Yeah, that sounds nice."

Nodding, Stocking left the room to go and boil water for the tea. Brief stayed on the couch looking at his hands and remembering all of his adventures he had with the two sisters. His life with them was so crazy, it was like watching a comic book; a plot and behind-the-scene characters everywhere. But he was glad he had this life. He met Panty; the beautiful and lushcious Panty. He met Stocking; the shy and courteous Stocking. And me met so many other characters, he couldn't possibly name them all. But he would never give it up for anything in the world; it was special just for him.

Stocking re-entered the room, fully dressed in her regular attire and a tray with two teacups and a teapot on it. She set it down the tray onto the coffee table and sat down next to Brief, pouring a cup of tea for him and herself. She lifted a cup to her lips and took a small sip before placing it back down to take a moment for it to cool. Brief picked up his cup and sniffed at it before also taking a sip and putting it back down, burning his mouth with the hot liquid. "Where's Panty?" Brief asked without any prompting, looking around the room for her sudden apperance.

Stocking looked at Brief annoyed but answered, "She is off on a date with a man. I don't expect her to come back home tonight, or if she does, she won't be alone."

Brief grimaced and sighed looking digected at his tea. Stocking pursed her lips and sneered, "I don't understand why you keep going after that slut. She doesn't even like you..."

Surprised, Brief looked over at Stocking and set his tea down. Stocking's hands were clamped together and her face looking down at her lap. Her hands seemed to be quivering and she was ready to punch someting, but she kept to herself. "She's not a slut. She's an angel." Brief quickly replied, defending Panty with meager words.

Stocking stopped shaking at glared up to Brief, "An angel? Really, an angel? Am I not also an angel?"

Brief looked at her confused. Whats with that question? Regardless, Brief replied, "Well, yeah, but you're different."

"How? How am I different from her? We're both angels! Why am I not also beautiful and wanted?" tears welled up in Stocking's pleading eyes.

Taken aback but still surprised, Brief stared at Stocking, who almost seemed like she wanted to get up and leave at the wrong word. Brief started to figdet, not quite sure what to do, but he tried to answer correctly, "Well... You should be treasured and nothing less. You are more like a jem; really rare and shouldn't be given out randomly. Panty, however, is more like a swan. Beautiful and elegant and is quite a scene when you see it. But you are rare... I think that describes it poorly, but I tried, right..."

Stocking's tears stopped and she stared up at Brief. She was silent but she was ready for action; to move and change. Finally she did, and she reached up and placed a small kiss onto Brief's lips before pulling back hard, and a scared look on her face.

Brief stared in amazement at Stocking but didn't say anything, his mouth falling open in surprise and his face turning a bright red. Stocking stood up, bumping the tray and spilling a bit of the tea before she ran off, further into the confines of the large church. Brief stayed seated at the couch, his face turning red the more he thought about her kiss. What was he to do now?

* * *

Haha, had you goin' didn't I? Review please, and thank you!


	16. Looking and Considering

As Panty knocked on Stocking's door, she glared through it. What the fuck man? Kissing Brief? What kind of shit was that? Stocking wasn't allowed to like someone like Brief, especially since Brief was clearly in love with Panty. Now that was just disrespectful to her. The door did not open, at least not fast enough for Panty's standards, so she banged harder on the door, yelling, "Open the fucking door, slut. I know you haven't left this room since your incident with Brief- and yes, I know about it. Brief was so kind to tell me all about it; confusing as hell though, since all he could do was stutter and murmer like a fucking bitch."

No responce was given so, with a last try, Panty banged against the door, shaking the frame and, hopefully, the occupant inside the room too. This shit had to be sorted out and she wasn't in the mood to be ignored. Still the door wasn't opened, so with a heavy sigh, Panty yelled out, "If you don't open this fucking door in 3 fucking seconds, I will break this motherfucker down!"

Still no answer. "One."

"Two."

The door didn't even budge. "That's it motherfucker, this bitch is coming down!" and Panty lifted her leg high and pulled back, ready to force the entire door down in one blow. But she stopped. Was the door even locked? Keeping her leg high in the air for attack, she reached over with her hand and tried the doorknob, which twisted with ease and swung the door open. Cursing to herself, she put her foot back down and stormed into the black room, slamming the door shut behind her. As far as she could see, Stocking was no where in sight, but she clearly had to be here- she hasn't left the house once, "Alright, where the fuck you hiding at?" Panty murmered quietly and walked over to the bed.

And Panty literally stripped the room as she searched for Stocking, but to no avail, found nothing. She hissed, "Where the fuck is she?" and giving up for a moment, she sat down on Stocking's bed to think.

Where had Panty been when there was time for Stocking to sneak out? There was no back door, so she could only exit through the front, and Stocking wouldn't dare trying to escape from a window; she was much to classy for that. So where was she? Not in the living room, because Panty had that room pretty much forted off to herself plus had been there 24/7, and Stocking never once passed through it. Not the bathroom, otherwise Panty would of heard all of the ruckus that is involved with using the bathroom. Never the kitchen, especially since there is nothing in there for Stocking- all of it was Panty's. So where was she? Panty sighed and fell back onto Stocking's bed. She better not being anything stupid...

* * *

Stocking trudged through the snow, her face deep in a scarf. After a few days of wallowing in embarrassment, Stocking was getting bored of her confinement and really wanted time to get out and think. But she didn't want to pass by Panty, that was a sure fire way to rile her up, and Stocking wasn't really in the mood to defend herself. So swallowing her pride, she had done the unspeakable of climbing out of her window. And although she was unhappy with her decision to forfeit her pride, at the moment, she was glad, for she had finally started to have time to stop and think.

What had she been thinking when she decided to kiss Brief? She clearly wasn't right of mind, or else she would have never done it, so why now? She knew that if it came down to it, she would gladly hand Brief over to Panty if she wanted him, but the more she thought about handing him over, the more she felt herself wanting to clamp down and tell Panty to go fuck herself. So why? It wasn't possible she was in love... Was it? It was a possibility but a highly unlikely one, because, really, who in their right mind would actually fall in love with a train wreck like Brief? And as she paused to think of names or a person who would, she grimaced. She would.

* * *

Glancing through a bakery window, Brief blushed and quickly walked away from the store, leaving it far in the past. Stocking likes sweets... But what else does she like? Remembering the kiss, it could never fail to bring a blush to his face, especially since it had been so unexpected, but... comfortable. Nothing about the kiss that he recieved felt off or different, but rather, felt like it was something that was meant to be. It was all strange and frankly, Brief was sort of glad it was. The thought of falling in love with Stocking was a whole new concept for him, and the idea of it was... Well, to say the least, was starting to look like a marvelous concept. His mind had always been warped to Panty's wonderful being, but had he ever stopped to consider the other sister? Never, but now that he did, it seemed all too easy to fall in love with her.

But the real question Brief had to consider, was not if he could come to love her as deeply as he loved Panty, but rather, did Stocking actually like him? She may have just kissed him out of pity, or that she had made a slip. Either way, Brief was anxious to know, but didn't quite know how he would come about it. Brief scratched the back of his head and sighed, "So strange..."

* * *

Stocking left the park, heading down the store district. She had been walking for a while and her stomach was soon growling in annoyance, the lack of food getting at her. Passing by the bland shops that stood as no real competition, she headed straight for a store she knew she would love. And as soon as she saw the sign, she smiled brightly, 'Clairabelle's Crafts'. Stocking tightened her scarf in excitment and pushed open the door, a small bell alerting her presence. The cashier turned slowly towards her and gave a fake smile and with an annoyed tone, "Welcome to Clairabelle's Crafts, home of the number one pasteries, what would you like?"

Quickly glancing over the goods, Stocking didn't even hesitate, "One blueberry cheesecake, please."

The cashier looked over the goods before pulling out the ordered food and rang it up on the cash register, "2.30"

Reaching for her wallet, Stocking's breath stopped. Digging through the usual pocket where she kept her money, she found nothing. Frantic, she quickly dug through another pocket, desperately hoping it was there instead. But still, it wasn't. The cashier looked at her with an irritated face but didn't say anything as Stocking dug through more pockets, and looked for her lost wallet. But the more she looked, the more irritated the cashier became, "Look, if you don't have money, I can't sell you anything."

"But I swear, I have money! Give me a second," and Stocking searched through her clothes faster.

But the wallet wasn't there. In fact, right now, the wallet was in Panty's hands as she looked through it, taking out money for herself. And giving up, Stocking looked at the cashier sadly as she watched him put the delicacy away. "Wait, I'll pay for it," yelled a voice from behind.

Surprised but incredibly happy, Stocking turned in joy to thank her savior.

Oh. It was Brief. Of course it was Brief. It's always Brief.

* * *

**Most people alert the reader when they're changing character, but I think you guys get when it changes. By the way, thanks for all of the reviews, I do love reading them; they're all really nice to read. Plus, if anyone can answer what comes out October 12th, you will literally be my favorite of all time. I know, but do you?**

**Oh lastly, if they're any grammar mistakes, that's my bad. My writing software isn't working, but I'll get a better one so I'll stop typing like a gimp.  
**

**EDIT: Oops. Noticed a few things. Needed to fix. Can't stand my mistakes.**


	17. Confrontation

The bench felt small and confined as Stocking sat next to Brief. After buying Stocking her treat, Brief had offered up the idea of going out to sit down while eating, and Stocking had happily obliged, but now sitting down, it just felt awkward. Chewing slowly and not really relishing the flavor like she generally did, Stocking ate the cake tentatively. Her heart beated fast, like a flap of a hummingbird wing and now it was really starting to hurt. Did he know?

And Brief's was beating just as fast, his mind running with scenarios on how he was going to bring up the question of whether or not she liked him or not. He didn't want to bring it up rudely or else she might get the wrong idea, but he didn't want to seem to eager either, else she would get disgusted with him, just like Panty. All of it was confusing but he didn't want to lose this chance. Or Stocking. But how?

Finishing her cake, Stocking stayed seated for a moment, considering if she should start up a conversation or even thank him for the cake, but her throat tightened and willed her not to. So standing up and brushing off imaginary crumbs, Stocking threw away her cake's wrapper and began to walk away, not even giving a fleeting glance back.

Brief was incredible alarmed and his mind was racing in a panic. She can't just leave like this, he hadn't even asked a single question yet. And with his mind still flying everywhere in confusion, he quickly reached out for and grabbed onto her hand, holding her still as she looked back in confusion, a blush running across her face. And although Stocking's face was red in embarrassment, Brief's was just as red as his lips muttered out, "Do you like me?" before he could stop himself.

If it was possible, Stocking's blush would have increased ten-fold but it wasn't, so it stayed the same dark shade of red and she tried to tug her hand away, "I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered out, her tugs weak and childish.

Holding firm onto her frail hand, Brief pulled himself up to stand next to her. He didn't know what he was doing, but somewhere deep inside him was telling him that it was now or never. And he wasn't going to have never, "I think you do. Do you like me?"

Stocking looked away and bite her lip, the inner conflict that she was fighting becoming so much that she had to distract herself from it. But Brief wouldn't wait for ever and she had to give Brief some sort of satifasction for his bravery, "What if I do?" she finally asked after a moment of considering their circumstance.

"If you do, well... I'll be incredibly relieved. After yesterday's... incident, I can't get you out of my head and all I think about is you. And I know it sounds a little petty, especially since I was so wrapped up on Panty's finger, and now I'm throwing her away like so easily, but something about you makes me want to throw everything away and start new. And I don't know if that sounds reassuring either, but I want to let you know that you are something special to me and I'm willing to try something new. And right now I don't even know what to say, with my mind is racing and my knees feeling weak, and no filter between my mouth and my brain, and I don't even know."

As Brief rambled on, Stocking bite harder into her lip, listening to his heart-felt words. Sure his speech pulled on her heart-strings and she wanted to sing out in joy, but this was Brief. There is no way she could possibly love Brief or even consider falling in love with him. His apperance as it was now was detrimental and she couldn't possibly stand the never-ending mocking she would recieve from Panty. But even though she thought this through, she knew where her heart lay, but did she really want to throw away reason for a moment of pleasure? Nearing the end of his feelings, Stocking looked away and replied, "And what if I don't?"

Confused, Brief looked at her concerned, "And if you don't?"

"Yes, what if I don't like you? What if was all just a sham and I wanted to make you look like a fool?" Stocking snapped, looking Brief in the eye with a hard glare but her blush still prominent.

Silent for a moment trying to think of a correct way to respond, Brief looked straight back into Stocking's harsh glare. With a slip of a word he could mess this all up in one blow, but if he did right, he might have a chance, "If you did not like me... Well, besides the fact that I would feel foolish about my entire idea of you- Stocking, might actually liking me, I would probably wouldn't quit, either. You saw me with Panty, you really think I would give up so easily? I mean, I won't stalk you or anything, but I wouldn't just let you go. I just told you how I felt, and I don't want it to go to waste. But, I mean, if you don't like me I'll have to let you go for someone else, but I won't want to..."

Stocking wasn't quite sure how to reply. Although she was estatic that Brief returned her feelings, to an extent, she wasn't ready to admit it yet. She felt hot and she wanted to hide deep in a wood, but she wasn't given the chance. But she wasn't ready. Not with Brief. Stocking swallowed hard and looked down, trying to think of what to say next, but her brain still not working. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to lose him either. Finally she looked back up, her face contorted with her inner conflict, "I see. But, really, why would I like you?"

Brief didn't know how to respond. How could he answer that question? There really wasn't anything about him that she should love or fall in love with. Why would she ever like someone like him? He was just a geeky boy that followed around two amazing girls. He was truly nothing to them. He couldn't offer her anything, he couldn't show her some amazing feats of physique, he couldn't buy her everything she wanted- he couldn't do anything. Slowly Brief let Stocking's hand slip from his and he looked down at the ground. He didn't know how he would answer that.

Looking at Brief to see if he was going to respond but finding no such action, Stocking turned and began to walk away, a small grimace appearing on her face. If she thought the rapid beating of her heart hurt, this twinge of betrayal hurt even more. She didn't understand it, but it felt like it would tear her apart. But she only needed more time and she would forget about it. Just some more time. And as she started to stray from Brief, she heard his voice, "I don't know why you would like me."

She stopped and looked back at him in confusion.

* * *

**Got to give GumDragonZ props for actually getting it! I am totally excited for that to come out, and if I could, I'd be foaming from the mouth in excitement.**

**BTW, I want to finish this before my classes start and they start... Tuesday? Either way, strap down, 'cause I'm gonna be uploading and typing like a hurricane.**


	18. Let's End this Adventure

"What the fuck is this?" interrupter an annoyed Panty as she strolled through the park.

Snapping her head towards the voice, Stocking took a step away, growling in irritation. Panty stretched her arms out before her and glared over at Stocking, smirking triumphantly, "Really clever of you Stocking. Sneaking out of the window? Would have never considered it, if it wasn't for the fact you left your diary open" Panty snarled.

Brief glanced before the two sisters, "Pant-"

"Shut up. This is between me and goth bitch" Panty interrupter, flipping Brief off mid process.

Stocking huffed and crossed her arms, "At least mine isn't covered with men. Although, I give you bravo for writing about only one recently. Such a shame that you're such a cunt."

"For your information I had him first, so get your grubby paws off of him, slut!" Panty burst out.

Turning away and walking out of the park, Stocking waved her hand, "Take him. See if I care" her voice cracking a bit, a forced whisper more exactly.

Brief watched her fleeing figure before looking over at Panty who still stood still, looking as if she was still irritated with everything. Panty frowned and shook her head before stomping her foot, "Fuck" was all she said as she started to run after Stocking.

"Stocking, wait up!" yelled Panty as she neared Stocking.

Hearing her sister approaching, Stocking growled and looked back at her sister, her eyes a tad red. Finally reaching her sister, Panty huffed angrily and looked away, not wanting to be affronted with the image of her sister's red, puffy eyes, "Are you serious about this one? I mean the ghost was pretty fucking lame, but this one? Seriously?" Panty began, biting the inside of her cheek.

"I mean, giving you that one was easy, 'cause it was disgusting as fuck, but I don't know if I want to give you this one. I mean, his sort of growing on me, you know?" Panty finally took a glance at her sister only to see an appalled face staring back at her.

"Growing on you? Growing? You've had him you're entire time here, and you squandered it away! You can't just come up to me and ask for him back, even though you had him the entire time! Hell, I literally just gave him back to you, why are you still here? Shouldn't you have someone to be boning?"

Panty bite the inside of her mouth and looked away guiltily This was true, but that didn't mean she thought about it either. I mean, it was Brief. Who knew? Stocking turned away and began walking away, "Just take him, seriously. I'm done with you."

Panty almost considered accepting it, just like that. It was easy enough. But she knew she could never face her sister again if she didn't concede to this one thing. Panty walked up to her and gently grabbed her hand, "No. You're right. I've been selfish" and she paused, "But just this once okay? I'm never wrong, except right now, got it?" she quickly added angrily.

Stocking stared back at her in surprise and smiled, "Thank you Pan-"

* * *

"Seriously? This is what you do on your off time?" Stocking practically yelled at Garterbelt as he snatched his papers away.

Falling over, Stocking laughed harder than ever, "That would never happen!"

Garterbelt frowned but quickly pushed his papers into his hair and stood stoic over her quivering body. Hearing the laughter from within the kitchen, Brief poked his head into the room, "What's going on?"

"Garterbelt thinks I would actually thank my sister! What an idiot!" Stocking laughed harder as she heard the notion once again.

Brief smiled sadly and grabbed Stocking's hand, pulling her towards him, grabbing her chin, "It's not that crazy of an idea."

"It is! It's as crazy as you and me together!"

"But we are together."

* * *

**Totally gonna end like that. Seems right. Seems right.**


	19. A Hot Summer Day

**I'm not sure why a lot of you are taking that last chapter so seriously... I was expecting more ravaged comments from that pathetic cop-out attempt... That was suppose to be a filler page (a joke page?) before I finalized the last chapter. Hold on the "Change the story to complete" comments, 'cause this train ain't in park yet. **

**The last chapter has been taking me awhile, this I will admit, I keep finding parts that I simply abhor so I cross it out because I can't let such slander cross my name. But then I sit there, thinking of what to change it to, but it never comes back to me. It's inexcusable, especially with such a time-lapse as this, but bear with me. I truly care about everyone who reads this, and I want nothing but the best delivered to you. I want the final chapter to be something special, so if that means it takes me a few months, then so be it. You will have an ending that actually is legitimate, I promise you that.**

**At the bottom of this I will be responding to a few comments that I thought I should give special attention to- as much as I would love to respond to all of them, there are way too many for me to do so (shoulda done it when they first started pouring in...) but I do read every comment that comes through, so thank you very much for all of the support that you have given me, it is really appreciated. But sorry for wasting your time for such an insignificant little note as this, so I'll give you a quick little Brief...**

* * *

Panty stared absently at the fan, watching as the blades rotated lazily. The summer heat was killing her, for a lack of words, and her mind was emptied of any thoughts. On one hand she wanted to go to the beach again, as any level-headed angel would. But on the other hand, she could already imagine the crowds that had already occupied said territory. She sighed in defeat and pulled her shirt over her head- clothing was optional in this house anyways. Stocking's thoughts, who was secluded to her own room, were pointed in the same direction, with a few variation here or there. Both desperate for a way to relieve themselves of the heat, they both eventually ventured to see their other half, to see if they could shine a light on their situation. Meeting each other halfway, they stared at each other's desperate state before Panty took the first stance, "You look like usual; shit."

Stocking didn't react to the comment, leaving it hang in the air like the pungent smell of sex that emanated from Panty's open door after her usual 'visits'. As the standoff seemed to lengthy, Panty tried another attempt, "Let's be honest here: It fucking sucks in this house. It's like a fucking hot box from hell. And I don't know about you, but I'm getting the fuck outta here."

Sweat trickled down Stocking's neck, and although she didn't want to agree with her slut of a sister, she nodded her head. Both stood stoic across each other, neither making an attempt to leave. If it hadn't been for the doorbell ring, it can only be assumed that they would have stood like that for the rest of the excruciating day. But it did ring, and Stocking turned her head to look at the door, Panty skittering off to avoid answering it.

Trudging to the door, Stocking opened it and immediately regretted it. If the house was warm, outside was boiling. The air was so tangible, she imagined she could have cooked a cake- not by baking it on the sidewalk, but from simply holding it out in the air. Grass shriveled to their roots, any moisture gone. Even birds fell from the sky as their water supply evaporated faster than they could replenish. And like an imbecile who knew no bounds, stood Brief, still fully suited in his tacky jumpsuit and backpack. Glaring down at the male, Stocking started to slam the door before Brief slipped in, an apologetic smile on his face. Saying nothing for a moment, Stocking finally spoke, "What the hell are you doing here, Brief?"

Brief immediately blushed and twiddled his thumbs quickly, his stuttering picking up, "W-W-We-ll St-St-St-"

Stocking's eyes grew low as she listened to his incessant talk and watched him with mild interest. It was such a shame that such a handsome boy hid his face. She couldn't say much about his body, as it was always covered in that heavy jumpsuit. The fact he was still wearing it was beyond imagination, and it really irked her that he could stand so much heat in such a padded outfit. But as she stared closer at the young man, his talking still in the sputtering mode, her eyes narrowed and she stared more deeply. Not a single drop of sweat seemed to be dripping from the boy. Not his neck; not his face; not even his fucking hands, for God's sake! Interrupting him, Stocking lifted a hand to his face and immediately stopped his speech. "Why aren't you hot?"

Brief looked at her confused, "Huh?"

Stocking's eyes narrowed and she grabbed Brief's jumpsuit and pulled him closer, her glare staring him done, "Why aren't you hot in this fucking thing?"

Brief's blush increased and he looked away in embarrassment. Looking back he said, "We-Well... I keep-p i-i-t cool-l with m-my ba-bag..."

Hearing this, Stocking's eyes widened as she registered the comment, "So... What you're saying is... You're bag keeps you cool?"

Brief nodded, smiling at Stocking's expression. Stocking let go of the him and turned around, wondering what she was to do. Obviously Brief couldn't hog all of the delicious cool temperature to himself, but she couldn't strip him. Well, she could, but she was above striping a man, especially the nerd. That was Panty's forte. But she couldn't go to Panty, because fuck sharing, right? And as Stocking thought through her plan, Brief watched the girl in mild confusion, wondering if he should tell her that he came to keep both of the sisters cool. But before he could mention his little secret, Stocking turned back with a dead serious face, and with a voice to match, said, "Want to have sex?"

It was silent in the room for a moment as the words sank into Brief's curly head before all of the color drained from his face. He stood there, wondering if maybe it was joke played by Stocking's part, but as he saw her face remain the same, his face made a fast recoil than a shotgun. His hands flailed up in an attempts to protect himself and stuttered loudly, "S-S-Stocking! W-W-W-e can-'t hav-"

Ignoring his protests, Stocking grabbed the male and dragged him into her room, throwing him onto her bed. Brief stared in terror as the female stripped from her skirt and stared at the man all the while. A wad of spit began to form in Brief's throat as Stocking took her skirt off, and Brief looked away. Seeing his lack of attention, Stocking walked towards the male and glared down at him, "Am I not good enough for you? Is Panty the only one that can make you hard?"

Brief returned his reddened face back to Stocking, his face full of amazement, "O-Of cour-rse not! Bu-But we-we can't hav-ve sex! I-I mean..."

Stocking's face darkened and she turned away, "I see. Fine, get out. I don't care."

Brief stared at the bottomless girl and swallowed the wad of spit and his guilt piled higher. Yes, he had stripped multiple times for Panty and maybe he did have sex with her at one point, but that was a different time! In a different era! He couldn't be held accountable for saving the world, now could he? But, it was unfair to allow Panty to be given everything and leave the sister with nothing but the scraps. Brief sighed and unzipped his jumpsuit slowly, tossing aside as he was done, "I-If you really w-want to..."

Stocking looked over her shoulder to see the blushing virgin and smirked. Throwing off her shirt, she stalked closer towards the male before taking the turn that, everyone in the audience saw coming, and ducked into the forgotten jumpsuit, curling into the cool air that welcomed her. Brief stared at the female before sighing in relief, "That's all she wanted..."

If anything, this was one of Stocking's best ideas ever. His suit was beyond heavenly and it cradled her frame perfectly. Every inch of her skin tingled in pleasant aches of relief and the thought of not returned the suit did cross her mind. It was cool, it fit her nicely, and to be honest, it didn't smell all that bad either.

* * *

**Let's get some quick mentions all up in here. Be noted, that I will be going back to some of the EARLIEST comments I ever got, so some of these span years... Also, my favorite reactions are always the excited ones, those are the best.**

** magicshadow777: Everyone body should get a little love, even Panty... But yeah, Stocking and Brief are better. Don't let my other story fool you.**

** mocokikin64: Ain't this a surprise for you, huh? Thank you for such enthusiastic comments, they were some of my favorites!**

** kazikamikaze24: You think my snippets don't line up? I can get what you're saying, as I didn't really have a real direction at the beginning of this and I mainly wanted to do a few short stories that would eventually lead up to a climax, but now that I sort of have an idea of where I want to end it, I've tried to angle it off more... Maybe? They are certainly snippets, I give you that.**

** dongaro: I see, I see. Yeah, I'm with you on that boat. I mean, in the show I saw it coming, as Brief being a central character and his interest in Panty, he had to have a redeeming quality that Panty would fall in love with, besides his hinted large dong. Now, me using it in my Beach chapter could have been done better, but at the time I believed I wouldn't get a lot of people to read this, so I didn't proofread a lot of the things I posted. I didn't really see how silly it was at the time, but I can get a gist of it now. If I was to do it over again, which I mean I could, I would change it into more of a "Stocking finding out her own way", sort of scenario, you get me?**

**- Now that THAT is settled, I'd like to thank you for being such good sports. I should have responded to more comments, but as this IS a story, I didn't want to bother anybody with commenting on EVERY comment and expanding on EVERY comment like I wanted to. Although, if you would like me to respond to your comment, I most certainly will! I love all of the ones I receive, so keep it up!**


End file.
